The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the present invention relate to a roof assembly for a vehicle, having a roof opening in its fixed roof, comprising a frame, at least one movable panel closing said roof opening in its closed position and being movable from said closed position rearwardly and upwardly above the fixed roof, and a driven operating mechanism which is supported by the frame and supports the panel, the operating mechanism comprising a telescope including a first telescopic part attached to the panel and a second telescopic part attached to a remainder of the operating mechanism, a height adjusting mechanism being provided between the panel and the operating mechanism.
A roof assembly, also known as a telescopic spoiler roof, is known, for example from a roof assembly used in the Land Rover Freelander 1, which was in production from 1997-2003. A problem in the prior art roofs is the height adjustment of the panel with respect to the surrounding (fixed) roof parts. This height can differ due to production tolerances or tolerances in the attachment of the roof assembly to the vehicle, in particular passenger car. In the prior art roof assembly the outer telescopic part is fixed to the panel through a separate bracket that is adjustable with respect to the outer telescopic part. This bracket adds height to the package in vertical (Z) direction, which is often a problem.